A Change of Heart
by usagi1286
Summary: It is a story of a young girl named Serena who is torn between two loves, the man who was there for her in the past and a star who wants to do anything to make her happy. Serena is also reconnected to the part of her she was supposed to never know!
1. The First Fight and A Strange Aura

This story begins after the Sailor Starlights and Princess Kaykuu leave the earth to work on reviving their home planet. Everyone is living normal and happy lives until…

**Chapter #1 – The First Fight and A Strange Aura**

One beautiful Saturday afternoon, Serena and Darien were out on a date and were walking through the city park. Serena was hugging his arm, and he wasn't paying her much attention. "Isn't it such a beautiful day Darien?" She asked him. Darien didn't pay the love struck girl any attention and noticed a bench beside the path where they were walking. "Hey lets sit here for a few minutes. I am tired! We walked around the park twice already today. Let's take a break!" He told her. She relied, "Sure! Whatever my man wants I will go! Plus I don't want to tire you out!" Serena said with a giant smile on her face. They then walked to the park bench and sat down. Serena started to ramble about some of the things that the other girls talked about when Darien wasn't around. Slowly, Darien started to get upset and said to her, "Serena please just stop talking! I don't care about what is going on with the other girls, but you always want to talk about them!" in a loud voice. Other people around looked at them and wondered what were going on and why he was yelling at her. Serena had stopped talking and gave him a puzzled look, "Is something wrong? You seem upset with me." She asked as tears slowly formed in her eyes. Darien then stood up and walked away from her, leaving her alone in the park. He didn't say anything to her, he just left and Serena stayed and watched him leave. Tears started to roll down her face as she watched him leave.

Serena stayed there for 2 hours and then she decided to go home. "Darien isn't coming back, I am going him Serena told herself as she was getting up, she also noticed that Amara and Michelle were walking through the park. "Hello my Kitten! Why do you look so sad? I thought you and Darien were supposed to be having a date today?" Amara asked Serena as she walked up with a sad expression on her face. Amara and Michelle were holding hands and then stopped in front of her. "Serena? Are you still here on earth or somewhere else?" Michelle asked with a smile. Serena then snapped back and replied to their questions, "Oh…. hi! I was with Darien, but he left me to wait for him and I decided that I was going to go home. How are you two?" She tried to put on a fake smile so that they wouldn't worry. Michelle and Amara looked at each other and both replied, "We are great!" Then after that they both smiled. "You shouldn't be walking out here alone like this. It's getting dark and late! I will take you home. I can't let my princess walk around in the dark all alone and by herself can I?" Amara asked with a smile to cheer up Serena. Serena nodded because she knew that they weren't going to let her walk alone home. Michelle asked Serena, "Are you alright? I don't think I have ever seen you this out of it!" She said as they walked to the car, "I am alright. Darien and I had a small argument and he left me alone in the park. That is why I am out late without anyone with me." Once they got to the car, Serena sat in the back while Amara drove and Michelle sat in the passenger seat. Serena told them what happened all the way home. Once Serena got home, she noticed that Darien's car was in the driveway. "Thank you for the ride! I owe you two!" She said as she got out of the car. "Are you going to be alright?" Michelle asked. "My little Kitten you have to take care of yourself! You are our princess and we can't let anything bad happen to you!" Amara said and waved. Serena waved back and replied, "I will be! I think Darien is here to talk about what happened today. I will be all right! You don't have to worry about me!" She smiled and waved as they drove off.

Serena then walked in to the house and said, "Mom, Dad, Sammy, Luna! I am back!" Serena said with a big sigh. She walked to the living room where Sammy was playing her Sailor V video game, Irene (her mother) Kenji (her father) and Darien were sitting around the table talking, and Luna was sitting in her corner of the room on he giant pillow bed sleeping. "What's going on? Darien why are you here talking to my parents?" Serena asked. He replied, "I am here because we need to talk about what happened today. It isn't right what happened so I want everything right again. Is there somewhere we can go so that we can talk in private?" She walked across the room and picked up Luna and told her, "I am home! Did you miss me?" Luna looked at Serena and whispered, "You love waking me up don't you?" Serena nodded, "You know I do, but I wanted to talk to you!" Serena picked Luna up and stood up and said, "Sure Darien, we talk up in my room." She turned and looked at Sammy who was still playing the video game, "Sammy, don't come upstairs until I tell you!" She told him. Sammy just nodded because he was so focused on the game he really didn't pay her any attention. Serena then turned to her mom and dad, "Let me know when dinner is ready and if you need me just call me." She said to her parents. Then she started to play with Luna who was in her arms and looked at Darien, "Follow me, we can talk now." She informed him. Then she walked out of the room, still carrying Luna, and Darien followed close behind.

Once they were outside of her room she looked at Luna, "Go sleep up in Rini's old room. So that Darien and I can talk! I know you like sleeping up there more that you do sleeping down stairs!" Serena said with a smile. Luna looked at Serena and nodded. She jumped out of her arms and started walking. "I will come and get you when dinner is almost ready." Serena told the dark cat. Luna stopped and turned around and replied, "You better let me sleep! You know I love to sleep!" she said as she stretched and walked up to the attic where Rini's room is. Serena opened the door to her room and walked in. Darien followed and walked in to the surprisingly clean room. "We can sit at the table and talk." Serena informed him as she placed her jacket on her bed then walked to the table and sat down. He then sat down across from her so he could be able to see her. "Serena I am sorry. I got upset and I know that I hurt your feelings when I didn't want to. I wasn't feeling like myself and I just didn't act like myself either." Darien said as he looked into her eyes that were beginning to tear up. With a smile on her face and tears in her eyes she replied, "I wish you could have told me that you weren't yourself instead of letting me upset you. We are supposed to tell each other everything." She said as her voice started to crack slightly. Darien got up and held Serena in his arms. "I promise never to hurt you like that again. I never want to make you upset or angry because you are too nice of a person to be hurt by anyone or anything." He said as he felt her tear drops fall oh his shoulder.

Then suddenly she broke away from him and along with the other scouts all over the earth and universe felt a strange evil aura heading toward the earth. "Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked her as she had a blank stare on her face. "I…I feel something…something evil, heading toward the earth. Like a new enemy!" She jumped up and ran to her bed where her communicator was in her bag to call the other girls but before she could Luna ran into her room in a hurry, "Serena did you feel that?" She said in a panic. Serena nodded and tried to call the scouts, but they had gotten to Serena before she could get to them. She had 6 messages one from each while she was talking to Rei. "We have to meet about this! I am worried!" Serena informed Rei. "We can meet tomorrow here at the temple. I will let everyone know!" Rei said as she beeped off. Darien walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I won't let anything happen to you. I couldn't bear to be apart from you." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. "Serena…Darien….Luna….dinner is ready! Come on downstairs!" Irene said and was heard faintly from upstairs where they were. "Come on, we are gonna meet tomorrow about his strange thing at the temple, but for now lets eat!" Serena said as she picked Luna up, and grabbed Darien's arm and walked down stairs.

Mean while on a planet in another system, the Starlights were giving a special concert to the people of their planet when they felt the strange evil aura as well, that had a slightly familiar feeling to them……


	2. Seiya's Trip and A Special Gift

Mean while on a planet in another system, the Starlights were giving a special concert to the people of their planet when they felt the strange evil aura as well, that had a slightly familiar feeling to them…

Chapter #2 – A Special Gift

When the 3 Lights felt the evil aura, they decided to take an unscheduled break. Out of breath from performing; Seiya Kou, the leader of the 3 Lights announced, "We are going to take a short break and we will be right back for our final number for all of our fans who have been there and worked hard on rebuilding our planet!" Then Seiya walked off the stage and Yaten Kou then Taiki Kou followed him to the dressing room, where Princess Kakyuu was waiting and for them. When they walked into the room they all bowed to the Princess and she said with a smile, "I am glad we decided to throw this concert! The people are very happy and excited about the rebirth of our planet!" The 3 Lights smiled softly when their faces turned slightly pale. "I felt something dark passing by the planet, and I think its heading for the earth. But the strange thing was that the aura seemed familiar, like a friend but not really that person!" Seiya said as he started to remember the fun times him and Serena had while they were on the earth. Taiki walked over to the mini fridge and got a bottle of water and said, "Yea, it felt like the princess of the moon passing us, but it couldn't have been her! She is on the earth!" Yaten then nodded and added, "She was a pain in our butt when were looking for our Princess, but turned out to be a good friend." Princess Kakyuu looked over at Seiya and asked him, "Are you alright? You seem worried about something!" The crowd started to grow impatient and louder. Seiya then snapped back and told the Princess, "I am alright! Come one guys! Let's finish our welcome back concert!" He said with a smile to hide his true feelings. Then Taiki and Yaten looked at each other knowing what Seiya was feeling and turned toward the Princess and bowed. "We will be back after the concert is over Princess Kakyuu, but for now it would be safer for you to say where we can keep an eye on you." Yaten and Taiki then walked out to get ready for the final song. Princess Kakyuu and Seiya we alone in the room and she asked him, "You still love the Moon Princess don't you? I can see it in your face and through your expressions!" She said with a smile. Seiya nodded and replied, "I do love her, and I don't want to see her hurt." He said then started to blush and bowed, "You can wait on the side stage for the concert to be over with so we can watch over and protect you." Seiya added as he stood up and started walking toward the door, "Shall we?" He said to the princess who nodded and followed him out of the room to the side stage where she waited and watched the rest of the concert. Seiya walked out on the stage after Taiki and Yaten were already back out there. "Sorry for the delay but we are back and ready to send our love to you!" Seiya said with a giant smile on his face, then cues the band and they begin the final song.

Once the song was over, each of the 3 Lights thanked everyone for coming out then Princess Kakyuu came out and said a few things to the people of the planet. After the concert was officially over the 3 Lights signed autographs and took some pictures with some of their loyal fans then one by one they went back to their dressing room and started to rest. Princess Kakyuu walked in and sat down on the sofa that was by the table of food where the guys were stuffing their faces, except for Seiya who was sitting in a chair and looking at his reflection in a mirror and was thinking about Serena who he had to leave on the earth with Darien. His day dream was interrupted by Yaten and Taiki's eating. He turned around and noticed almost all of the food was gone and ran over and fixed himself a plate and sat beside Princess Kakyuu. "Did you get anything to eat from the food hogs over there?" He said with a smile. She nodded and said, "So what are you going do about Serena? I am sure that what ever that was that passed our planet is heading for the earth and to kill her." Seiya then stopped eating his scraps and looked at her, and said, "So you know what that was that passed our planet? Princess please tell me! I don't want anything to happen to my Odango…." He then stopped in the middle of his thought and said, "I really do love her! But she belongs to Darien, and it wouldn't be right for me to be with her! Not if it will break them apart." Taiki and Yaten stopped eating and looked at each other and said together, "Seiya we are glad that you finally admitted that you liked her!" They snickered and finished eating what was on the table. Seiya then blushed and said, "Yeah, maybe I really do love her, but I can't force her to be with me if she is happy with Darien. That would be making her feel sad then." Seiya then finished eating his food and started to gather his things along with Yaten and Taiki who were stuffed.

They all left the arena and walked Princess Kakyuu to her to the newly built palace and made sure she was comfortable. Yaten and Taiki decided to walk around and make sure everything was alright and left Kakyuu and Seiya alone. "Princess, I wish to go to the earth, to make sure that everything is alright with Serena and her friends. I want to also know if she feels the same way about me that I feel about her!" Seiya requested as he looked into Princess Kakyuu's eyes. She then smiled softly and nodded, "Of course you may go to the earth! I also have something I want you to take to the princess as well!" She then held out her hands and created a special broach for Serena to use. "This is so she can transform to her final form, Sailor Cosmos. At the first transformation, she will be come extremely weakened after fighting, but once she gets used to it everything will be alright! Make sure you give this to her and she will know how to active the broach!" Princess Kakyuu said as she placed the broach in Seiya's hands. He then looked at it and nodded, "Yes Princessu, I will make sure that she receives this, and I will let her know about the specifics. Is there anything else you would like for me to do while on the earth?" He said and bowed on one knee. She shook her head and said, "No, just make sure that you have fun and I hope that you find the answer you are looking for." She smiled and stood up and gave him a hug, just as Yaten and Taiki were walking back from checking over the grounds. Yaten stretched and reported, "There isn't anything out of the ordinary to report. Just the 3 Light fans are running around singing our songs!" Taiki starts laughing, "Yeah, I had 5 fans run up to me asking where you were Seiya so they could get your autograph! But they had to settle for me and Yaten today!" Seiya turned and looked at them with a serious face and said, "I am leaving for the earth! I want you both to watch over Princess Kakyuu and make sure nothing happens to her. I am going to make sure everything is alright and to find something's out." Taiki and Yaten look at each other and nodded. Then Yaten said, "Well if you are going to go, you need to keep in touch with us so we can make sure that you are alright!" Taiki walked over and handed him a new communicator, "Here, this is so that we all can keep in touch with each other! We even have one for Princess Kakyuu as well. If you need us while you are gone just let us know!" Taiki said with a smile on his face. Then Seiya took the communicator and the broach and placed them in his pocket and bowed to the princess and said his good byes and left for the earth.

While he was traveling, Serena was having problems of her own and they weren't getting any better! She had just finished with having another argument with Darien and was walking home with Luna in her arms…..


	3. Enemy Identified and Seiya’s

While he was traveling, Serena was having problems of her own and they weren't getting any better! She had just finished with having another argument with Darien and was walking home with Luna in her arms…..

Chapter #3: Enemy Identified and Seiya's Arrival

"Oh Luna… what am I going to do about Darien's temper? He has been really mean to me lately. I don't want him to be mad or upset with me. It really hurts my feelings when he does that!" Serena said as a small tear rolled down her face. Luna looked up at her and said, "Oh Serena, maybe the stress of school and life is just getting to him. Give is sometime and everything will work out! I just know it will! We went to the future remember? You and Darien are destined to be together and rule over the earth and the Universe!" Luna then curled up into a warm fur ball to help to comfort Serena. "Aww thank you Luna, you are always there for me!"

Serena said as she kept walking home. As they reached the downtown area, she passed a poster outside of the arcade that said a 3 Lights concert was happening soon, which was out dated. She walked into the arcade and looked around and saw her old friend Andrew who was the arcade attendant. "Hey Andrew!" She said with a smile on her face, "I haven't seen you around in awhile how are you?" He looked up and walked over to her then smiled, "Hey Serena! Yeah I haven't seen you in here in awhile! I am surprised because normally you are the first one to play the new Sailor V video games that we get! Is everything alright Serena?" Andrew asked with a puzzled look on his face then rubs Luna who was half sleep in Serena's arms. Serena then looked down and said, "Well a lot has been going on in my life. I have new responsibilities, and Darien has been acting weird, and school has been stressful." Then she sighed and added, "But I came in here to see when you were going to take that 3 Lights poster down, because they have split up and disappeared." But Serena knows what the truth is while the fans know that they just split up. Andrew then looked at her and said, "Well I would take it down, but it seems like there is a guest coming to the area and I wanted him to know that we still love the 3 Lights." He said with a smile. Serena then looked up with a shocked look on her face and said, "I wonder who is coming?" Then she looked down and Luna and smiled softly. "Well I heard that Seiya Kou was coming to visit the school and some of his friends, but the others aren't coming. I guess they couldn't make it! Oh well… I am hoping he comes to the arcade to make a special appearance." Andrew said then walked over to the counter. Serena followed with a dazed look in her eyes, "I can't believe he is coming back! I have to let the other girls know!" She said and ran out of the arcade. "Thanks for telling me Andrew and I promise I will be back here soon!" She ran outside and ducked in the ally beside the arcade and called the girls about her discovery. "Hey Ami, Mina, Lita, and Rei! I have some big news for you guys! Seiya is coming to visit! Andrew just told me but the Yaten and Taiki aren't coming. I guess that have to protect Princess Kakyuu. I don't know when he is supposed to get here, but I can't wait!" Serena informed the girls. Ami replied, "Serena, you know the communicators are for official Sailor business! How many times do we have to tell you?" She said in a stern voice. But Mina, Lita, and Rei felt differently, they turned back into the 3 Light fanatics that they were before the 3 Lights left! Serena smiled then signed off, then started walking towards her home with a smile on her face. "I can't wait Luna! Seiya is coming to visit the school!" She added with a small giggle. Luna stretched and said, "I don't see what the big fuss is about! Yaten isn't coming; he's the best member of the group!" Then she rolled over and fell back asleep. Serena turned a corner then stopped walking suddenly. "Luna…. Do you feel that? It's… the same aura that I felt before when Darien was over at my house. It seems familiar… and similar to my own!" Serena said and she shrugged. "Well we have time to figure out what it is, so let's go home." She told Luna who was sleep in her arms. Serena then smiled and started walking again.

All of a sudden a dark cloud formed in front of her and she stopped and looked at it. "Luna… time to wake up! We have a problem!" Serena said as she shook Luna and woke her up. "Myah… what's going on?" Luna said as the hairs on her back began to stand up. The dark cloud then started to disappear and a girl that looked just like Serena was standing there except her had red eyes, and black hair what was still styled with 2 meatballs on the sides. The girl looked at Serena, "Moon Princess… I have come to kill you. I am the rightful ruler of the Earth and the moon! Mom never should have sent me away and by her doing that, she forced you to forget all about your dark half, me." She said her eyes turned darker. Serena then stepped back and was scared, "I don't know what you are talking about! Queen Serenity never told me about you, and if I had known I wouldn't have let her do anything like that!" Luna looked at the girl and jumped out of Serena's arms and walked to her. "Usagi, is that really you? You have changed over the years and I see that you learned how to harness that dark power for evil." Luna said as her crescent moon started to glow. "Yes I remember now. You were forced out of Serena's body when she was born and kept in confinement until Queen Serenity could find something to do with you. But you kept on escaping and trying to kill the Princess so Serenity sent you out into the universe to wander around until you were good, or at least was able to control yourself. So what happened while you wondered around space?" Luna said. "Well Luna, yes I did miss you to start off with! You were my only friend while I was on the Moon Kingdom before I was kicked out and replaced by her!" Usagi glares at Serena the looks down at Luna, "The Universe is a cold place, but I was able to improve and make myself stronger by fighting the same people that Sailor Moon fought and pushed out into the universe. I fought them all from Queen Beryl, to Queen Nehelenia, to The Dark Moon family who also gave me special powers, and of course the dark part of Galaxia that you banished. Every person that you destroyed I absorbed and became stronger!" Usagi stated then looked at Serena who had a terrified expression on her face. "I don't understand how you could do that… I mean… you are a princess of the moon and we are twins?" Serena said. Then Usagi walked to her, "Princess Serena I am issuing an official challenge to you for the right to be the Queen of the Earth and the Princess of the Moon! This will be a death match and you can only use what you can carry! No one else is permitted to fight in your place! Do you accept it?" Usagi said with a serious look on her face. Serena then looked down at Luna, and then Luna said, "Serena, you have no choice but to fight her, because it is an official challenge, and if you don't accept she wins automatically!" Luna said with a sad expression on her face. Serena then looked at Luna then at Usagi and said, "Fine, I accept your challenge. When and where is it going to happen?" Usagi smiled evilly and replied, "Good choice Princess! It will happen a week from today, on the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. You may bring anyone you want, they just better not interfere or else that is an automatic loss for you!" Usagi then nods and stepped back. "Do as much training as you think you will need! Luna, you know the rules and make sure she abides by them!" She said to Serena and Luna. Then the dark clouds that she appeared out of formed around her and she disappeared. Serena then stood there in that alley in shock and looked at Luna. "So you knew about her and didn't tell me?" Luna looked down and replied, "No… my memory of her was wiped clean when she left, but we were such good friends that when I saw her I remembered her." Serena picked Luna up the walked home.

Serena walked home and announced to everyone, "I am home and really out of it so leave me alone, just let me know when dinner is ready please mom!" Then she walked through the living room and waved at everyone. "Oh wait dear, you have a special guest upstairs." Her mother said with a smile on her face. Serena sighed and said, "Just what I need, more surprises! Ok I will go see who it is!" She then walked up the steps and opened her room door and sitting at her small table was Seiya who just landed on the earth and rushed to see Serena. "Hey Odango! I missed you!" He said with a giant smile on his face. She then ran and hugged him tight, "I thought that Andrew was joking when he said that you were coming back to visit! Who did you come to check on?" She said as she let go and sat down. "I came to see you Serena." Seiya said with a bright smile on his face. Serena then blushed slightly and smiled, "I am sure that I am not the only reason you came all the way to the earth." He nodded and said, "You are right, I came to give this to you from Princess Kakyuu!" He then reached in his bag and handed her the silver looking broach. "She said this will give you the power you need to transform in your final level. I also had to talk to you, about something important!" He said as his face turned red. "Ok, talk to me about….." The phone rang cutting her off and she ran to answer it. "Hello… this is Serena!" Then a few moments of silence. "Hey Darien!" More silent moments. "No I am alright… really… I am home now and about to get some rest… and yes I forgive you! But I have to tell you about something that happened on my way home!" Darien cut her off and started arguing with her then she hung the phone up and cried softly then wiped her tears before sitting back at the table. "I am sorry you had to see that, Darien and I haven't been as close as we were in the past, but I am not sure… if there is a future us….." Serena said as Seiya gasped with shock and wrapped his arms around her.

While Seiya was holding Serena, a message appeared on Serena's communicator, from Rei that said, "We are meeting at the temple tonight, everyone needs to be there, urgent business!" Then Seiya looked at Serena, is it alright is I go with you? Serena nodded and smiled softly, "Sure it is!" Lets go…….


End file.
